


The Toughest Bond

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has something for Molly to deduce. Except, this time, it's not really a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toughest Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Posted October, 2015.

Sherlock:*walks up to Molly at lunch* Thoughts on this? *tosses small box to her*

Molly:*opens it* It's a very nice ring... Older too. I'm guessing a family heirloom?

Sherlock: Correct. And?

Molly:*turns it over in her hands* And... It's a woman's ring. Small in size-

Sherlock:-could be a young man's with small fingers.

Molly:-but it's an engagement ring. Not typically worn by males, but I suppose it's possible.

Sherlock:*hums* Yes. You are right. It is a woman's ring. Fancy a guess as to whom?

Molly:*staring* I really have no idea whose it is, Sherlock. There's nothing to go on.

Sherlock: You can run some tests.

Molly: But I doubt I could pull any prints besides my own, now.

Sherlock: Still. I think you should. *winks*

Molly:*confused* What?

Sherlock:*stands to walk away* I'll let you finish your lunch. Let me know by tomorrow if it fits.

Molly:

Sherlock: My ring guy is leaving on holiday come Monday.

Molly:

Sherlock:... Or you can wait till he gets back. Doesn't matter to me. John said you'd make a big fuss about wearing it sooner than later so I figured I'd give us a short window of time if it needed to be-

Molly: THIS WAS A PROPOSAL!?

Sherlock:... no...

Molly:*sits down*

Sherlock: I proposed yesterday.

Molly:*frantic* No you didn't.

Sherlock: Yes. *nodding, quite sure of himself* Yes, I did. You complained that no matter how much you try to repel me, I keep coming back to Barts for assistance-

Molly: Yeah. I did. I didn't say I'd marry you, though!

Sherlock:*cutting back in* And then I said you wouldn't have to repel me if I just never left. And you suggested-

Molly: We were like a triple bonded nitrogen... *dumbfounded*

Sherlock: Which as we both know, is one of the toughest bonds to break in Organo-Metallic chemistry.

Molly:

Sherlock: So as you can clearly see-

Molly:*awestruck* -we are engaged.

Sherlock:*smiles* Yes.

...

Molly:*stands, thrusting the small box back into his hands*

Sherlock:*hurt* Molly!

Molly:*bluntly* You're re-doing it.

Sherlock:

Molly: If I'm getting engaged, I want to know about it as it's happening. Okay?

Sherlock: Yeah. Mm. Got it.

Molly: Good. Now let's go run some tests. See where this ring has been in the last 4 months.


End file.
